


Cloud 9

by junxouji



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo must swallow his pride and admit how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloud 9

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carpesoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpesoo/gifts).



> This was written for the lovely carpesoo for her 10k day! I cannot even imagine what 10k looks like so to think you have spent that many days on earth so far it pretty wild. I wish I could have written more but I was lucky to get out even this. Have all my worse and sappy fluff! And let's have a moment of silence for the fact I didn't unintentionally angst.

  
  
  
Moss covered the surface of trees, age-twisted branches curving elegantly towards the grey sky, imitating discolored veins protected under a translucent layer of skin on the mist-washed horizon. Only speckled yellow grass remained from the harsh summer as everything else was overtaken by lush green.  
  
It smelled like  _promise_  to Kyungsoo as he nervously clenched his phone in his hand. The hovering green bubble from his sns notification remained on the lock screen of two smiling idiots. It only said three words yet his stomach was doing back flips, eating it’s way inside-out as he tried to not look too peculiar. The passing people were bound to notice the man in a fit of anxiety as a thin layer of sweat danced down his back despite it being on the more chilly side:  
 

  
**i'm here hyung.**   


  
  
  
He knows  _somewhere_  out on the park’s path Sehun would be waiting for him on a bench. He could already imagine that he would be dressed warmly. Sehun was one of the most cold natured person he knew. Sehun would smile when he saw him and discreetly attempt to steal his body heat despite wearing thick layers.  
  
Yet, he knew it was the topic of their conversation that had him breaking out in a cold sweat and a couple years closer to a midlife crisis. The considerably younger male had confessed to Kyungsoo not too long ago when the pair was out for coffees. Despite Kyungsoo sharing similar feelings had responded pretty poorly.  
  
Instead of reciprocating Sehun’s feelings as a normal person would Kyungsoo had instead bolted right out of the shop without a single word. He knew he was an idiot but it helped that as soon as he got to his apartment his roommate Baekhyun beat the shit out of him with a feather duster.  
  
He didn’t know  _why_  he had ran. He liked Sehun—he  _really_  did— there was the undeniable fit of butterflies that flooded his stomach. These weren’t your average butterflies either. These were some seriously cannibalistic butterflies that erupted hurricanes in his chest and squeezed at his windpipes suffocating him on  _all_  that was Oh Sehun.  
  
He was in  _love_. Being in love with the once boy he had shared a childhood with— eating snow-cones in the middle of summer back when they both lived in their village, sharing dips in the nearby lake, and eventually going to the same university despite Kyungsoo being four years his hyung. It was when Kyungsoo was working on his master’s program when Sehun had moved to Seoul for university after about five years apart. Sehun was no longer the gangly boy of his memories but tall, handsome, and charming as a man.  
  
What was even  _more_  shocking to Kyungsoo was that his one-sided affections hadn’t been so one-sided after all. Within a few months of Sehun arriving he had confessed to having always liked Kyungsoo in their childhood and even more maddening was that he  _still_  did.  
  
Now, Kyungsoo wanted to erase the hurt of his initial rejection because Sehun hadn’t deserved that. He had enough courage to confess and yet, Kyungsoo could only repay him with taking off like a puppy with it’s tail tucked between it’s legs. He knew Sehun would never hold it against him. He wasn’t that kind of person. Even as a kid, Sehun had always been one of the most thoughtful and patient people he knew of. Where Kyungsoo had kept quiet in the liu of what he thought was inevitable rejection, Sehun had been carefully buying time until he got to a place where he knew Kyungsoo couldn’t rejection because of the few years between them.  
  
He owed him a proper answer.  
  
Kyungsoo caught sight of Sehun sitting on a bench as his feet padded against the damp leaves collected on cobble stone. Sehun didn’t seen him at first so it gave Kyungsoo some time to take a deep fucking breath and admire the beautiful specimen before him. Dressed in a berry pea-coat, Sehun was hunched on the bench looking at the ground as if collecting his thoughts. On anyone else it would have been a fashion disaster but for Sehun it somehow worked. (Kyungsoo  _might_  be a bit bias.)  
  
Sehun must have noticed something lingering in the edge of his vision because he looked up and it sent every coherent thought from Kyungsoo’s head. It was like a sun was rising and everything oddly made perfect sense despite being in disarray in his mind. Kyungsoo would  _never_  be happy without this man in his life. Hadn’t the last five years been testament to a loneliness he couldn’t describe? The self-destructive butterflies calmed when Sehun smiled faintly— shyly almost, pink dusting his cheeks.  
  
The smile promised something else though: Sehun  _knew_. He had always known, hadn’t he? How could anyone not? The same look Sehun gave Kyungsoo was reflected when Kyungsoo thought no one was looking. It made breathing a bit easier when he got close enough to sputter something out indignantly. Instead, Sehun beat him to it:  
  
“Hey hyung. You made it.”  
  
Kyungsoo had never known a few simple words could hold  _so_  much promise.


End file.
